


i'm so lucky (to have found you)

by YOONSONGHEE



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Getting Together, M/M, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Mutual Pining, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: In a world where people are able to find whatever their soulmates have lost, Xu Minghao was having a crisis and couldn’t stop panicking.Meanwhile, Kim Mingyu was laughing his arse off.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	i'm so lucky (to have found you)

**Author's Note:**

> Mr Han in this story is the Pledis CEO. (You'll understand when you get to the bit)

“Mingyu! Stop laughing! This is the worst moment of my entire life!”

Minghao yelled at his best friend who was currently rolling on the floor of his room laughing his head off at his suffering. Perhaps Mingyu simply didn’t understand the severity of the situation at hand since he had already found his soulmate which was a sickeningly sweet soul meeting if Minghao had to describe it.

“Mingyu, you don’t understand, my soulmate now has my sketchbook which is filled with hundreds upon hundreds of drawings of Wen Junhui!” Minghao’s voice gradually got louder which each word until he finally threw his body onto his bed in despair.

Mingyu got up from the floor, wiping his tears from his eyes before he shuffled across to the foot of Minghao’s bed and staring at his friend.

“Hao, I don’t think it’s that serious. It’s not as if your soulmate is going to tell Junhui about your crush, maybe they will find it funny.”

“I think you’re forgetting a big part of all of this Mingyu,” Minghao said his face still muffled into the bedsheets.

“What?”

Lifting his head, Minghao turned his head to face Mingyu before bringing his hand to flick the taller’s forehead.

“Ow!”

“Mingyu. My soulmate goes to our school. Remember the book?”

At the beginning of the school year, Minghao had come home from school and walked up to his room to find a new item in his soulmate stand. He was excited as he had only recently turned 16 and was excited to see what his soulmate had lost. It was a copy of Macbeth which brought his spirits down a bit as he was hoping for something a bit more exciting but when he flicked through the book pages, he noticed his school’s stamp on the front page meaning that whoever this book belonged to went to his school.

“But you never figured out who it belonged to.”

“Yeah because Mr Han is a stupid cunt.” Minghao flopped back onto his bed, this time making space for Mingyu to flop down next to him.

“Crushes are normal Minghao, soulmate or not. I’m sure your soulmate is a nice person and wouldn’t expose your crush on Junhui.”

Sighing, Minghao turned his head so that he was face to face with his friend.

“I hope you're right Gyu.”

•••

For the past two hours, Junhui had been pacing up and down his room in shock, surprise and bewilderment.

Wonwoo has been watching him for the past half an hour, sat at the Chinese boy’s desk and he was already tired.

“Junhui, stop pacing and actually say or do something, I can’t believe you’ve made me trek all the way to your house to watch you gay panic.”

At those last words, Junhui turned around and grabbed Wonwoo’s shoulders, shaking them for good measure so his friend could see the extent of his panic.

“Gay panic? You think this is gay panic Jeon Wonwoo? No, this is beyond gay panic, this is the boy you have a crush on which might actually be a mutual crush is your soulmate panic!”

Wonwoo blinked, once, then twice.

“Are you done yet?”

Junhui groaned loudly before collapsing onto his knees on the floor, resting his forehead in his hands. Sighing, Wonwoo scooter closer to his friend using the chair and placed a comforting hand in his hair.

“Hey,” Wonwoo said softly, making Junhui look up at him, “The worst thing that could happen is that you guys are not soulmates and that’s okay because you guys can still date or be friends, whatever you choose.”

“Date? Should you be encouraging me not to care about my soulmate?” Junhui questioned incredulously.

“I never said that you’re twisting my words,” Wonwoo sighed, “you don’t have to fall in love with your soulmate, everyone knows that. You can just be friends, they're not that important, the way you describe them makes them sound holier-than-thou.”

“Soulmates aren’t important? Wait until Mingyu hears about this.” Junhui said with a cheeky grin.

“Don’t you dare Wen Junhui, that is not what I meant! I was talking about soulmates in general, not Mingyu.”

“Oh let me guess he’s special,” Junhui mocked, flopping down so his whole body was lying on the floor.

“Well, it’s not as if we started dating right off the bat.”

“Because you rejected him like a hundred times. Even the times when he asked to be your friend!”

“And now look where we are, perfectly fine.”

“Perfectly fine my ass, he probably shudders in horror thinking about those days, I would too if my soulmate treated me like that.”

“Good thing I’m not your soulmate then, and instead it’s Minghao.”

“We don’t know that for sure yet.”

“His sketchbook is currently in your soulmate stand.” Wonwoo deadpanned his expression blank at his friend’s stupidity.

“Well, I mean- he it is but,” Junhui stuttered over his words, “but maybe he gave it to someone and they lost and they’re my soulmate.”

“Jun, why are you so adamant on Minghao not being your soulmate?”

“I just don’t like getting my hopes up just to be disappointed.”

“Well I’m smarter than you and I say you won’t be disappointed.”

“Thanks, Wonwoo,” the older boy snorted, “that gives me so much hope and confidence.”

“It should now turn on your Playstation.”

“What, why?”

“You don’t seriously think I came all this way just to talk about your love life do you?”

“Dickhead.” Jun muttered under his breath but still went to turn on the game console with a barely concealed smile on his face.

•••

The next day when Minghao entered school, he had his earphones in and his hood up in an attempt to look nonchalant so that people around him would hopefully ignore how panicked he was underneath it all and his heart trying to punch its way out of his chest and to Junhui.

Mingyu was still no help as he found the entire situation slightly hilarious and told Minghao that he had nothing to worry about as if his whole life story wasn’t in his missing sketchbook. The first half of the day passed by without any fuss, his lessons went on as normal, he spent break in fear but nothing happened except Seokmin screaming so loud that the whole school stopped and stared.

While he waited for Mingyu to leave their maths class, Minghao thought that maybe, he would be able to go look for his sketchbook himself and find it or that his soulmate had decided to ignore the book and let both of them live in denial. After what felt like a lifetime, Mingyu finally left their class but before they could start walking, Minghao felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Hey, Hao! Could I talk to you quickly?”

At the sound of Junhui’s voice, Minghao spun around quickly to be met with the older’s beautiful, smiling face. Dazedly, he nodded about to follow him only to be interrupted by an offended shout.

“Hey, what about me?”

If looks could kill, Minghao would have ended Mingyu’s life with just one eye as he glared at the taller boy for potentially disrupting time that he should be spending with Junhui at that moment. However, Junhui placed a calming hand on his shoulder and stepped forward to face Mingyu.

“Didn’t you get Wonwoo’s text? He’s in the study area he said he was-“

“Never mind bye! Have fun talking or whatever!” Mingyu exclaimed, dashing to the place that Junhui mentioned.

Junhui chuckled as he watched Mingyu run while Minghao shook his head in amusement turning to look at the elder.

“Is Wonwoo actually looking for him?”

“No,” Junhui shrugged, “but it will be a nice surprise for him.”

Minghao giggled, forever endeared by Junhui’s charming personality and his never-ending humour. He got so distracted staring at the older student that he even forgot the reason they were there in the first place.

“Oh yeah, what did you want to talk about again hyung?”

“Ah yes,” Junhui started taking off his backpack, “I have something for you.”

“Really, what?” 

Minghao tilted his head in confusion as he watched him stifle through his bag. He still had a small smile that always seemed to appear in Junhui’s presence as he waited for him to continue. However, when Junhui brought up what he was looking for, the smile was wiped off his face immediately and his eyes widened in fear as he came face to face with his sketchbook.

“So as you can see I have your sketchbook and-“

“You looked inside didn’t you?” Minghao said shakily, eyes glued to the book in Junhui’s hand.

“Well yes, but don’t worry-“

“Don’t worry?” Minghao’s head snapped up to look at Junhui, his eyes trembling, “how can I not worry, you looked inside, you saw everything, you know now.”

“Hao, don’t worry it’s not bad or anything, actually you did a great job at capturing my handsomeness using just a pencil.”

Minghao scoffed bitterly, turning his face away from him and bringing up his arms to hug himself.

“You’re making fun of me as well? Can this shit get any worse?”

“Minghao I’m not making fun of you, I promise.”

“Whatever hyung just give it back.”

“No. Not until you listen to what I have to say.”

“Are you serious? I don’t want to listen, it’s embarrassing enough that you looked through the sketchbook. I don’t want to stand here as you ridicule me as well.

“HaoHao-“

“Jun-hyung just-“

Moving forward, Minghao tried to take the book out of Junhui’s hands, but he underestimated the grip he had on the sketchbook and found that it wasn’t as easy as he believed. Tugging, he tried to pry it from Jun’s grasp only for Junhui to use the momentum from Minghao pulling to bring the younger closer until their faces were only inches apart.

“Minghao,” Junhui enunciated, “I found this in my soulmate stand.”

As soon as those words left Junhui’s mouth, Minghao relaxed, no longer tense as he brought up his eyes to meet Junhui’s. When their eyes met, he was able to see the softness within them that was encased in adoration.

“Oh...” Minghao trailed off as the intensity of the situation finally hit him.

“Yes Hao,” Junhui cupped Minghao’s cheek looking at him in endearment, “we’re soulmates.”

Minghao nodded slowly, gulping down the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes before leaning forward so that his forehead was resting on Junhui’s chest. The younger took in a few deep breaths to calm himself down before speaking again.

“I was so scared, I thought you would hate me,” he choked out emotionally, “I’ve been hiding these feelings for you for the longest time. I can’t believe you feel the same way.”

“There was no need to be scared HaoHao, even if we weren’t soulmates I would have felt the same about you.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do, I promise that I do Hao.”

“I really do care about you Junnie hyung. Not just your looks but you as a whole.”

“Minghao trust me when I say that I care for you too. I’m not planning on letting you go, ever.”

“I trust you Jun-hyung.”

The rest of lunch was spent with the two boys simply staring at each other lost in each others’ gazes, the rest of their friends forgotten as the two indulged in an endless conversation both nervous but excited for what the future would bring for the newly formed couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I made this unnecessarily dramatic for a fic set in high school but oh well what is done cannot be undone. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
